Bohemian Bar
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Kasumi is on the run, but happens to find some former opponents from the tournament. These unlikely friends offer her a job working in Brad Wong's bar with Jann Lee as the Bouncer and Tina the barmaid. KasumiHayabusa
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA or any of the characters related to it.

Summary: Kasumi is on the run, but happens to find some former opponents from the tournament. These unlikely friends offer her a job working in Brad Wong's bar with Jann Lee as the Bouncer and Tina the barmaid.

**Chapter One**

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

She was so very tired of running. Kasumi had recently reached the Chinese mainland. It had finally happened. She was forced to leave Japan entirely. Perhaps the ninjas would stop in their search for her since they had already wasted so many resources.

Naturally, she realized that was highly unlikely, but a girl can be optimistic!

That optimism rapidly dissipated when she sensed the presence of five ninjas on the rooftops. Kasumi sighed in exasperation then took off at high speeds once again, hoping to lose the would-be assassins.

Before she knew it, she rushed right towards the kind of establishment she never would have entered. Or at least, never would have entered if the Bouncer hadn't been an old acquaintance.

"Jann Lee?" Kasumi paused in her escape to address the young man who was currently tossing a man outside of some bar.

Jann Lee was wiping off his hands when he turned around and smiled at Kasumi. "Hey, Kasumi, how you been?"

Kasumi looked around nervously for any signs of the ninjas. She couldn't sense them anywhere. Maybe she lost them in the crowded streets. "Things have been better." She admitted.

Jann Lee looked at her critically for a moment, taking into account the condition of her tattered clothing and the leaves in her hair. "I'll say." He grabbed hold of her elbow and pulled her inside the bar. "We're just closing up, that's why I was throwing out that drunk." He locked the door behind them.

Kasumi took in her surroundings. It was most definitely a bar. It was an empty bar at that. There were only two other people inside besides Jann Lee and herself. A barmaid seemed to be wiping down the tables and the apparent bartender was washing some glasses.

The two looked up and noticed whom the Bouncer dragged in.

"Tina? Brad?" Kasumi asked, clearly puzzled by the twist of fate.

"The one and only. What brings you into this neck of the woods?" Brad asked as he finished cleansing the last glass, noticing the leaves in her hair in amusement.

"She was being hunted by those ninjas." Jann Lee answered for her.

Tina shook her head sadly. "Don't they give up? They are more annoying that that Zack character."

Kasumi hung her head low. "I better leave. It was nice seeing you." She began to walk towards the door but Jann Lee blocked her path, crossing his arms and shaking his head at her.

"No you are not." He told her firmly.

Tina walked over and grabbed Kasumi's wrist to guide her to the bar. Brad smiled at her and gestured behind him towards the stock of alcohol.

"How do you like my business?" Brad Wong asked.

Tina leaned over the counter and messed up his white hair teasingly. She then turned back to Kasumi as Jann Lee pulled up the barstool beside her.

"After the tournament, Brad sobered up and decided to open up this Bohemian style bar. Jann Lee was bored of the club he used to work at and offered to work as his bouncer." Tina explained.

Kasumi nodded but continued to look at Tina questioningly. "So why are you here? Aren't you a wrestler?"

Tina flexed her muscles. "Yep. But, dad's getting old and it isn't quite as fun fighting without him. Besides who would pass up the opportunity to work with a sober Brad Wong and an arrogant Jann Lee?"

Jann Lee bristled at the comment and narrowed his eyes at the American.

"What?" Tina asked with mock innocence.

"So, I see you have seen better days." Brad remarked, taking notice about the leaves in Kasumi's beautiful red hair and the dirt stains upon her dress.

Kasumi looked down upon herself self-consciously. "I've been on the run for while."

"Ever since the tournament?" Jann Lee asked. Kasumi nodded.

"But, isn't your brother the one in charge of your clan?" Jann Lee asked confused. Kasumi nodded again.

"Here you should have some of this then." Brad Wong answered reaching behind the counter and pouring some of his more popular concoction for the troubled kunoichi.

Kasumi smiled at him lightly. "That's okay, I don't drink. Besides, I'm no longer a member of the clan so it is my brother's duty to hunt me down."

"Then it's settled." Tina told her flippantly. Kasumi looked at her confused and Brad put the drink in front of her expectantly. "You'll stay with us then."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Kasumi waved her hands. Brad shoved the drink under her nose.

"Sure you can and you will. My bar's getting pretty popular and I need the help. Let's drink to that!" He raised the glass to Kasumi's lips but she held them firmly together. Brad shrugged his shoulders and downed the glass himself. "Waste not." He replied.

Jann Lee and Tina glared at him. "You quit!" Tina shouted at him.

"Yeah, well, he's around alcohol all night long, what do you expect?" Jann Lee rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew Brad wouldn't stay sober for long. But then again, he was pretty fun when he was drunk. But then on the other hand he was a much better friend when he was sober.

Either way, he was a fun guy to hang around with.

"Okay. But, do you have a place I can stay? I've been living off the forest." Kasumi admitted sheepishly.

Brad smiled widely and looked her up and down. "I've got a pretty big room." He started to suggest.

"You can stay with me. Besides I want to talk to you more about that boyfriend of yours. He obviously isn't doing a good job of protecting you if you've been on the run for these past many months." Tina replied standing up and helping Kasumi rise as well. She began to walk her towards the back of the bar where the hidden staircase that led to the bedrooms upstairs was located.

Kasumi blushed. "If you're talking about Ryu, he's not my boyfriend. He's not even my friend. He was only protecting me because of a promise he made to my brother. But since my brother is the one writing my death warrant I think that promise has become null and void." Kasumi told her bitterly.

Jann Lee had been following them up the stairs. His room was across the hall from Tina's. "Somehow I doubt if he was only protecting you for the sake of your brother." He replied looking thoughtful.

Kasumi turned around to address him upon reaching her new bedroom door. "Why did you grow weary of the club you used to work at?"

Jann Lee wouldn't look at her. Suddenly the wall was a very interesting sight. He ran his right hand through his spiky hair nervously. "I, um, well, you see..."

"That girl Leifang wouldn't leave him alone. She kept ranting on and on about how they were rivals. Apparently it wore on his nerves." Brad answered after he finally made the ascent up the stairs.

"Really?" Kasumi asked interested. She had always thought the young Chinese woman fancied him.

Jann Lee turned to open his door. He replied with his back facing her. "Tell you what, Kasumi, if you promise not to make some sort of rivalry out it, I'll protect you."

"As will all of us." Tina replied before Kasumi could say anything.

"You don't have to do that." Kasumi told the trio astonished at their generosity. She hardly knew them. They had been opponents at the Dead or Alive tournament. Never before would she think they would become involved in her wretched life.

"I'm sorry Kasumi, but we have no choice. When a beautiful, innocent, sweet young kunoichi, such as yourself, walks into our bar with her brother and boyfriend hunting after her we must defend you." Brad Wong answered solemnly as if saying an oath, complete with the hand gestures of allegiance and everything.

"Besides, we're bored. We could use a good fight or thirty." Jann Lee turned around with a huge arrogant grin upon his face.

Kasumi couldn't help but laugh. It had been so long since she had any fun or could even relax. Suddenly, amongst these three former opponents she found herself feeling more at home than she had in the past few years.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Ryu Hayabusa was worried. He stood upon the roof of the dojo where he had met his best friend. He had hoped to convince Hayate to end the quest for his sister's death. After all, the only reason she ran away from the clan in the first place was to avenge him.

Hayate shook his head stubbornly. "You don't understand. It is the way of our people. She broke the code and she did not kill herself. Therefor the task falls upon us."

Ryu turned an ice-cold stare towards his friend. "She's your sister. The reason she broke the code was to save you."

"You think I don't realize that? It pains me that I must be the one to have her hunted down." Hayate replied, his voice breaking in emotion.

Hayabusa turned away and watched the stars in silence. "Why do you not say that she is dead? Let her live her life in exile, but in peace." He suggested finally, as the quiet grew thick.

"I can't do that. It is my responsibility to the clan to carry out her death." Hayate answered quietly.

"Very well." Hayabusa turned to face him once more. "Know this, I do not break promises. I once promised you I would protect her. I will do that. Even if it is protecting her from you. Farewell." He turned into a swirl of green leaves and was gone, a whisper on the wind.

Hayate sat upon the roof and hugged his knees to his chest, rocking gently. A single tear escaped his eye. He lost his sister because of the responsibilities of leadership to the clan. The same clan that she forsake leadership in search for him. He only wished that he could be as strong as her, but he was a coward.

Now his beloved sister and his best friend were now his enemies. But a small smile escaped his lips. He was happy that Hayabusa would be protecting his little sister. They were both more honorable than he.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Tina couldn't sleep. It had been so long since she had another female to talk with. Brad Wong and Jann Lee were fine companions, don't get her wrong.

But finally Kasumi was someone she could go shopping with and gossip about men. She flipped over on her bed to notice that Kasumi was sitting alert and wide-awake upon the window seat.

The female ninja turned to regard her American roommate with a quirked eyebrow. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Tina countered. "You can relax you know. Those ninjas can not attack you here."

"They can attack anywhere." Kasumi replied, with her gaze falling back to the sky outside. She loved to watch the stars. They reminded her of more simple times. Simple times of when she was younger and would sit on the roof with her older brother, or when she was older and would do the same with Ryu.

Tina was frustrated. She needed to think of something to get this girl's mind on less depressing things. She thought back to what she knew about Kasumi. Suddenly a bright smile lit her face.

"Hey! Do you think you could read my fortune?" Tina asked excitedly.

Kasumi's face immediately broke into a grin and she vacated the window seat to sit upon Tina's bed. "Give me your hand, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Tina offered her hand towards the suddenly chipper girl. "You're a lot more fun when you're cheerful." Tina commented as Kasumi began to frown over the lines in her palm with concentration.

"I wouldn't know. I'm usually by myself so I don't have to be fun."

"That's about to change now, I can tell you." Tina replied.

Kasumi cracked a smile. "That's exactly what I was about to tell you! Look at this line, it says that a new friend will enter your life and turn it upside down. Fun will be had all around."

Kasumi pointed a thumb towards her chest. "That is obviously me."

Tina had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well that could also be Brad. I would definitely say he's made my life alter into something new."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Kasumi covered. "There's a break in that line of friendship, I obviously must represent the second life-altering friend."

"Obviously." Tina agreed before giggling.

Across the hall, Jann Lee grumpily pulled his pillow over his head tight. Stupid girls, giggling at four in the morning. If they didn't shut up soon he'd have to go over there and...suddenly he shot out of bed, re-energized. Why shouldn't he go over there now?

He got out of his bed and opened his door with every intention of joining the girl's overnight party. He was a bit surprised when he saw Brad had the same idea. They looked at one another for a moment, noticing they each only wore boxers.

"Shall we join the party?" Brad asked as he rubbed his eyes, willing himself to become more alert.

"What kind of party is all girls and no guys?" Jann Lee replied.

Jann Lee opened the door and saw the two girls suffering from a giggling fit. They both looked towards the door and noticed the new arrivals. Tina ushered them in while Kasumi blushed again.

She wasn't used to seeing two incredibly muscular guys strutting around in only their boxers and she was borrowing clothes from Tina. Let's just say Tina didn't have anything modest for a female ninja to borrow.

"Couldn't sleep. Mind if we join you two?" Brad asked as he made himself comfortable on the futon Kasumi was using as a bed.

Jann Lee sat himself on Tina's bed between the two women. He wrapped an arm possessively around each of their shoulders. "Surely, two beautiful ladies, such as yourselves, can find it in your hearts to allow two humble men, such as Brad and I, the pleasure of your company."

Tina leaned over Jann Lee to smile reassuringly at Kasumi. It was obvious that the younger woman was unused to such obvious flirting. "I suppose we could grace you with that honor." She replied as she calmly pulled his arm off her shoulder.

Jann Lee smiled and turned to Kasumi and enveloped her into a large hug. He was getting a real rise out of her embarrassment. After her shocked, unresponsiveness he released her and ruffled her hair.

He then stood up and moved to sit on the floor. "Welcome to the family kid." He told her with a wink.

Kasumi grabbed Tina's pillow and hit him upside the head. "I see a short life in your future if you keep up that kind of behavior." Kasumi told him with a serious look, but then she and Tina burst into giggles again.

Jann Lee looked at them confused. Then he looked back to Brad for possible clues, but that lazy Bohemian was already asleep.


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter Two**

Jann Lee stretched out his legs and crossed his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall. He looked thoughtful as he tuned out the girly chatter between Tina and Kasumi. Brad Wong was snoring softly on the futon in the corner.

"You know, I always wanted a little sister." Jann Lee announced unexpectedly. Both women stopped talking and turned towards him a little confused by his outburst. "I was an only child and I always would have liked having someone to look after." He continued, seemingly oblivious to the incredulous stares he was receiving.

Jann Lee's dark eyes focused on Kasumi's hazel orbs. "You know Kasumi, you're beautiful enough to pass for my sister." He suggested, coming to a proposition.

"Um..thanks?" Kasumi answered tentatively, unsure of where this line of reasoning was heading.

"Personally, I think Hayate is a fool to throw away his relationship with you. If I had a sister, I never would do something like that." Jann Lee remarked.

"So what are you trying to say?" Tina questioned, thinking she saw the direction the Bouncer was leading towards.

"Kasumi, I was wondering if it would be interested in being my little sister?" Jann Lee asked with the most serious expression he was capable of mustering.

"You can't just ask someone to be your sister." Tina objected before the other female ninja could respond.

"Why not?" Jann Lee demanded. "I wouldn't think that you could suddenly say someone was not your sister, but looks like Hayate did that. So, I don't see why I can't make the offer." He turned towards Kasumi, who was looking overwhelmed. "It's okay if you think it's weird. I just thought I would offer." He told her sincerely.

Kasumi surprised him by a sudden cheerful expression. She leapt off the bed and tackled the poor guy against the wall with all her weight. She hugged him fiercely while burying her face into his neck. "I'd like that." She answered.

Jann Lee gave Tina a superior look as the American rolled her eyes at the two. "Well, I'm going to sleep now." Tina turned her back on them and pulled her covers over her form.

Jann Lee dislodged his new little sister. "I think I can rest easy now, myself." He told her with a grin as he stood up, helping her to her feet as well. They both glanced at her occupied futon.

"Perhaps you should wake him up." Jann Lee suggested with an internal smirk. He had an idea of how Brad might react to being woken by the kunoichi.

Kasumi made her way to her futon and gently shook Brad's shoulders. He mumbled a few words, but didn't respond otherwise. She shook a little harder.

Brad's chocolate eyes snapped open in an instant and he scanned the room quickly, looking for signs of danger. His focus settled on Kasumi and he visibly relaxed. "Kasumi-bear!" He exclaimed a split second before his arms shot up and ensnared the unsuspecting woman.

Kasumi only had a moment to bring up her hands to stop from being crushed to his chest as he sat up in the bed and pulled her down with him. Her hands were crushed against his bare chest, much to her embarrassment. His left arm was draped across her lower back with his hand resting from the small of her back to the upper part of her rump. His other arm was secured upon her neck and his fingers were running through her hair slowly.

She tried to look towards Jann Lee for help but he was silently chuckling at her situation. He walked towards the two and rumpled her hair a little before saying goodnight. Kasumi glared at him, but he was the least of her problems right then.

She tried pushing against Brad's chest for some leverage, but his grip upon her was too fierce. She gave a great sigh of frustration. Brad must have noticed.

"Sleep well my Kasumi-bear." He whispered before releasing his lower hand for a second and pulling the blankets to cover them. But before Kasumi could use the opportunity to her advantage of making an escape he already had his arm securely wrapped around her waist.

"Brad, wake up. You have to let me go." Kasumi whispered adamantly. What would Tina think if she saw the two of them? What if ninja assassins found her in this compromising situation? She tried pushing out of his embrace once again, but his hold only tightened.

"It's okay my little Kasumi-bear, you should go to sleep." Brad told her with sleep riddled eyes, before shutting them once more.

Kasumi offered a final defeated sigh before relaxing and having the first night of good rest in a long time.

Tina turned over to look at the commotion in the corner. She couldn't help but smile. She remembered the teddy bear that Brad likes to sleep with in his room. Apparently it was not a nameless bear. It was quite ironic then that the namesake was substituting on this night.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Hayate was eating breakfast with his half sister, Ayane. They were eating in silence, again. The two had nothing in common. Hayate doubted that they even liked one another. The only things they did have in common were that Kasumi was their sister and they shared the same mother.

"She's on the mainland." Ayane disturbed the heavy silence.

Hayate looked up from his meal towards his violet haired sister. Her eyes held a malicious twinkle. "I am aware."

"We should send some scouts out immediately before we lose all signs of her. The five tagging her last night lost her in the busy streets." Ayane continued with the subject.

"I think perhaps she is lost to us." Hayate replied softly.

Ayane glared at him heatedly. "It is your duty as clan leader to eliminate the traitor." She told him sternly.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Hayate asked in a strong whisper.

Ayane leaned across the table towards him. "Why do you love her so much more than me?" She countered.

Hayate shook his head sadly. It was true. Both women were his sisters, but his bond with Kasumi had always been much stronger. It had nothing to do with the fact that Ayane was only his half sister. There was something special about Kasumi. He never would have Hayabusa swear to protect Ayane, so why did he with Kasumi.

"That's not true." He argued, breaking out of his internal dialog.

Ayane snorted. "If it was anyone else, they would be dead by now. I would like to take control of this task personally. You are obviously incapable of accomplishing it."

Hayate returned her cold stare with a heated one that made the woman cower slightly. "I am clan leader, not you. She is our sister, yes. But she is also the best kunoichi this clan has ever had, including you. And that is the reason she has not been punished." He raised his mug to finish downing his tea and rose from the table to take his leave.

Ayane glared at his retreating back. Even in dishonor, Kasumi seemed to be better than her.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Hayabusa was lurking in the shadows seeking clues as to Kasumi's whereabouts. He would find her and ensure her safety. Hayate was a stubborn fool. He still didn't understand why he had agreed to meet with him that evening.

Hayate asked Ryu if he would accompany him to the mainland. Not in search of Kasumi, but a night of drinking to find a peaceful respite from all the turmoil he was enduring.

The super ninja was finding no clues whatsoever. Sometimes Kasumi was too efficient for her own good. He looked at his watch. He only had a little time left before he was to meet Hayate at some Bohemian Bar.

Ryu couldn't help but snort at the idea of a getting drunk at some bar. It was very unprofessional of a ninja. But, as a friend, he would demean himself in such a manner.

Hayate didn't realize how lucky he was to have such a self-sacrificing friend as Ryu Hayabusa.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Kasumi stared at Tina with her jaw hanging slack while pointing her finger at the piece of cloth dangling before her.

"You want me to wear that?" Kasumi asked in repulsion, hazel eyes widened dramatically. She would feel more comfortable strutting around in a bikini before testosterone crazed gamers playing beach volleyball or something.

Tina looked down at the suit in question. She didn't see what the big deal was. It was basically a green and silver version of the blue fighting outfit Kasumi wore at the tournament.

"Yeah, Jann Lee and I bought it for you this morning, while you were still sleeping." Tina answered with a smug expression as she watched the blush rise upon her friend's cheeks for the reminder.

"You could have taken me to shop for my own clothes." Kasumi muttered annoyed as she snatched the apparel from Tina.

"But you looked so cute Kasumi-bear!" Tina exclaimed before running out of the room and out of reach of the angry runaway shinobi.

"You knew! Why didn't you help me! Tina!" Kasumi began to chase after the American down the stairs until a statue moved into her way. She began to fall ungracefully towards the floor until said statue wrapped arms around her to prevent the fall.

"After you get dressed, I'll show you how to make some of the drinks." Brad Wong offered flashing an all too innocent smile.

"Sure Brad." Kasumi answered quickly escaping his clutches once again. When she woke up that morning she was alone in her futon. Tina and Jann Lee were out shopping and Brad was stocking his bar. He had greeted her warmly, as if nothing had happened the previous night. But she knew better, especially with the teasing from Tina and Jann Lee.

Kasumi hurried back up the stairs to change. She only hoped that no one she knew would see her dressed this way. For the past few months she had grown accustomed to surviving off the land. Being dressed in something so beautiful made her highly self-conscious. She figured that she looked very rugged after her time in the wilderness. But with the way her three friends were acting, perhaps she was wrong about that.


	3. Chapter3

**Chapter Three**

Kasumi was already exhausted and the bar wouldn't even be opening for another two hours! Her brain was over flowing with the various drinks that Brad had taught her that afternoon. She ran her fingers through her long red hair as a nervous habit.

Jann Lee walked up beside her and offered a carefree grin. "Hey Sumi, I've got some things for you."

"Sumi?" Kasumi quirked an eyebrow at that name.

Jann Lee rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Yeah, we can't call you Kasumi around the patrons, someone might recognize you. Anyways, when I went to the market this morning I purchased you some green contacts and brown hair dye. I suggest you use them."

Kasumi nodded her head. "Good idea, perhaps the ninjas won't recognize me this way."

"Nope and if any guy tries to hit on you, he'll have to deal with your aggressive big brother. So I don't think too many men will risk looking at you too closely." Jann Lee smirked a little at the thought.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Hayabusa was truly out of his element. He was not the sort of man that went to bars, but he did agree to accompany Hayate. He felt his best friend to be a great fool, but he did not want to abandon him either.

"This is it." Hayate announced as the two reached the tavern they planned on drinking at. Both fighters were surprised at who the bouncer was standing at the door of the Bohemian Bar.

Jann Lee noticed the two men and his eyes widened unnoticeably. Nervously he looked behind him into the bar to see that Kasumi was serving tables at the far end of the room where the shadows were greatest.

"Well, well if it isn't Hayate and Hayabusa." Jann Lee greeted with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"I was not aware that you worked in this part of the mainland. I was under the impression that you worked at a night club." Hayabusa responded suspiciously.

Jann Lee shrugged. "Now I work here. Why don't you go in? Tina's a barmaid and she'd be happy to serve you."

Hayabusa stared at the bouncer for another few seconds trying to read his expressions. There seemed to be something he was hiding.

Hayate was not in the mood to see Tina so he walked to the far end of the bar, in the darkest corner where the other barmaid served. Hayabusa sat across from him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hayabusa asked after he sat down.

Hayate leaned his elbows upon the table and placed his chin into his palms. "I'd rather not talk about how much of a terrible brother I am. I'd also rather not talk about what a terrible friend I am. However, those seem to be the only things I can think about."

Hayabusa could not disagree with his friend. Both points were true. Suddenly green and silver caught his attention. Ryu lifted his gaze towards his barmaid and before he could order, he felt his throat go dry.

Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long brown hair was oddly similar to his own and he prized his hair greatly. Her emerald eyes reflected innocence, wisdom, and mischief. Then she smiled at him. His heart was about to beat right out of his chest. She looked so much like _her_, and yet couldn't be her.

"I need about twenty shots, so just keep them coming." Hayate informed her with his face still hid within his hands. His words were a bit suffocated.

The barmaid looked at him with pity and perhaps sadness in her eyes. Ryu was entranced with the look of sympathy and compassion that she seemed to direct towards his friend. Surely she had seen countless miserable retches at a bar.

"And you?" The beautiful woman asked softly, not quite meeting Ryu's eyes. He was slightly bothered that she refused to make eye contact. What could she be hiding?

"Do I know you?" Hayabusa asked, staring hard.

The woman shook her head adamantly. "Certainly not. I would remember meeting someone like you." She smiled sweetly at him, finally meeting his eyes.

"I apologize, where are my manners? My name is Ryu Hayabusa may I ask for your name?" Ryu extended his hand.

"I-----"

"Sumi, Brad needs you at the bar." Tina interrupted, coming up behind Kasumi and nudging her not-so-lightly in the ribs. "Tell her what you want, we're busy." Tina addressed Ryu while gesturing to the crowd.

"Just some beer." Hayabusa muttered, obviously disappointed at Tina's imposition.

Kasumi gave him a curt nod before walking back towards the bar and making the orders.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tina hissed standing beside her also making her orders.

"They are in my section of the bar." Kasumi answered calmly. "I must not do anything suspicious."

Tina shook her head. "Don't be foolish. No one knows you better than those two ninjas. They can see right through you, I know it!"

Kasumi smiled at her easily. "Have faith, I can keep my cool, you just be sure to keep yours. Besides, I too am a great ninja."

Brad Wong walked up beside the women then. "It's a full house." He commented while mixing some drinks. "They must have heard we got a new girl." He winked at Kasumi. "A beautiful new girl," he elaborated.

Kasumi couldn't help but blush at the comment.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Jann Lee was pacing about the bar that night. It was about an hour before closing and most of the customers had left already. Two remained in the corner that drew his attention.

He noticed quite clearly that they had their eyes upon a certain young woman wearing green and silver.

He walked closer to that area, just to be prepared in case he needed to interfere. Kasumi couldn't risk blowing her cover.

Hayabusa was feeling very light headed. He wanted to see more of this Sumi waitress. However, the only way to see her was to order drinks. The only way to order drinks was to drink them and then need more for replacements.

She looked so much like Kasumi. It had to be her, but there was no way it could be! Ugh! His head hurt, he needed to ask for more beer. He waved the woman over again.

She approached and her smile was uneasy at seeing the obvious intoxicated state of the two men. Hayate finally decided to look up at the woman that seemed to hold his friend's attention. Every time Hayabusa told him to look at her she was already across the room.

His hazel eyes finally locked on the target of her face. His newest glass clattered onto the ground. "Kasumi!" He cried before leaping up from his seat and hugging the wide-eyed woman tightly. His shirt wet with alcohol was also drenching her dress.

"Sister! I'm so sorry." He continued sobbing as Kasumi tried to push him away. She turned her head slightly towards Jann Lee who was already running over.

Jann Lee pried Hayate off Kasumi. "Hey man, lay off my sister." Jann Lee told him in an over protective older brother tone. Hayate blinked at Jann Lee for several seconds.

"Your sister?" Hayate asked for clarification. The woman was his sister! What was this China man saying?

Jann Lee glared at him hard. "Yes, my baby sister Sumi. She is not your sister. You can't go around claiming people to be your sister."

Hayate sat back onto his chair roughly while releasing a great sigh. "I'm sorry Sumi. You just remind me of my sister."

"What happened to her?" Kasumi asked with Jann Lee standing close to her, helping her remain composed and in character.

"I'm afraid that she is lost to me." Hayate crossed his arms upon the table and buried his face into them.

Hayabusa continued to analyze Sumi as she stood so close to him. He wished that he could find Kasumi so very badly, that perhaps he only wished this was her. Jann Lee did claim her to be his little sister. Granted he did not remember him having any siblings.

"Another round, please?" Hayabusa requested. The barmaid smiled at him gracefully and left to bring back another drink.

Soon there only seemed to be about ten people left in the popular bar. Jann Lee had locked the front doors and escorted the leaving customers outside and called cabs for the more drunken ones.

Hayabusa was very buzzed. He was laughing at almost everything Hayate said to him and he had no clue what on earth the man was babbling about. Then she walked back over.

"Having fun?" The brunette joked, taking note of the laughter coming from Hayabusa.

Hayabusa smiled at her, appearing more at ease than he had since childhood. "I could be having more fun." He replied before using his lightening fast ninja reflexes and pulling Kasumi down to his lap.

Kasumi was in a state of complete shock. She was sitting in Hayabusa's lap! She was in heaven! But, he was drunk and didn't know who she was!

"Kasumi." Hayabusa whispered a split second before his lips pressed against hers in a passionate embrace that she willingly returned. Ryu's arms wrapped around her frame, securing her tightly against his body.

"Hey!" Jann Lee shouted as he punched Hayabusa in the face, hard, the moment he released Kasumi to breathe. "Hands off my sister! This is not that kind of establishment." He roared as he pulled Kasumi off the super ninja's lap.

Brad Wong walked over to the commotion. The bar was no longer serving drinks, and people were only allowed to consume whatever they had in front of them. "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." He answered calmly, doing his best to hide his jealousy of Hayabusa right then.

Hayabusa recovered from Jann Lee's blow and some of his logic seemed to return. He looked towards Kasumi and offered an apologetic expression. "My apologies Sumi, it's just you reminded me of someone that is very special to me."

Hiding behind Jann Lee, to prevent herself from jumping right back onto the super ninja's lap, Kasumi nodded. "It's okay."

Hayabusa rose to his feet and tugged on Hayate's arm to make him stand as well. "No, I am terribly sorry. May I make it up to you? Dinner perhaps, to prove that I'm really not a lecherous jerk?" Ryu suggested with an eagerness that made all the men glare at him, including Hayate.

"I suppose." Kasumi started before Jann Lee clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I don't think it's a good idea for my baby sister to be dating some drunk." Jann Lee informed Ryu rather harshly.

Ryu seemed to compose himself at that comment and stood a little straighter. "I am no drunk. Perhaps I will meet you later under different circumstances. I will make the same request." Hayabusa told the emerald- eyed beauty as he and Hayate left the bar.

Jann Lee locked the door tightly behind them. Dramatically he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "That was a little too close for comfort." He declared looking at Kasumi with worry evident in his dark eyes.

Kasumi smiled at him sadly. "It was nothing I couldn't handle, but thanks for helping." She replied as she unconsciously reached the tips of her fingers to brush against her lips, still warm from Hayabusa.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Two hours later, Hayabusa could be found on the rooftops near the Bohemian Bar. Years of training his body to rid itself of poisons quickly, including the poisons of alcohol, had allowed him to regain his clearheaded disposition.

He would watch this place very closely and try to speak with Sumi outside of the watchful eye of her "brother" and other coworkers. It was too much of a coincidence that she shared so many physical traits with Kasumi, plus the names were related. Eye color and hair color can be easily altered.

His fingers reached up towards his lips. Besides, the most convincing piece of evidence for him, was his attraction to her. He only felt this way around Kasumi. Yes, he would watch this bar and the inhabitants within very closely.


	4. Chapter4

**Chapter Four**

Thanks for reviewing! And if something seems funny, that's because it is. I'm trying to make this a humorous fiction. Belle

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

The sun had just risen when Jann Lee sneaked into Kasumi and Tina's room. Quietly, he walked towards Kasumi's futon to wake her, but she had already detected his presence and eyed him questioningly.

Jann Lee pointed to the corner of the bedroom towards Tina's X-box and then pointed a finger at Kasumi, then him. Kasumi rose from her bed and helped him unhook the connections to the game system and the two of them stole out of the room towards his bedroom. Jann Lee shut the door and began to hook up the game system.

"So, any reason why we just stole Tina's X-box?" Kasumi inquired as she claimed one the controllers and sat upon the floor.

Jann Lee smiled. "I wasn't tired anymore and thought you'd like to play games with me. Tina's no fun, she always yells when she loses."

Kasumi laughed merrily. "I can't promise that I'll be any better. I'm a pretty sore loser."

"No worries, because I'm an excellent winner." Jann Lee boasted, as he put in a popular fighting game based upon the dead or alive tournament.

Brad Wong was walking down the hallway towards the sound of laughter. He noticed that a chair was propped up outside of Tina and Kasumi's room against the doorknob. His eyebrow shot up at that. Jann Lee's door was ajar, so he entered the room.

"You cheated!" Kasumi complained as she pushed Jann Lee hard after he defeated her for the eighth time in a row.

"No way! I'm just that good!" Jann Lee countered. A throat cleared in the doorway drawing two guilty looks.

"Hi Brad!" Kasumi answered cheerfully. Brad was pointing to the X-box.

"Isn't that Tina's?" Brad asked the pair.

Jann Lee and Kasumi exchanged looks at one another. "Yeah," Jann Lee answered carefully.

"Cool." Brad Wong sat down and yanked the controller out of Jann Lee's hands. "My turn." He announced as he picked out his favorite character.

Tina woke up about two hours later. She looked towards Kasumi's futon and noticed her absence. Then she looked towards her television set. Playing video games on Saturday mornings always cheered her up. But, her X-box was not there!

"JANN LEE!" She shouted as she marched towards her bedroom door to find the likely thief. But the door wouldn't budge. 'He better not have put a chair in front of the knob again' she thought angrily.

She threw open her window to climb outside and enter through Brad's unlocked window so she could reclaim her system and seek revenge on a certain thieving bouncer.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Hayabusa had figured out which room was most likely Sumi's. His position was perfect for observing the inhabitants within, not that he was a peeping tom or anything. He was meditating on a nearby roof when he noticed the window being thrown open and an annoyed Tina was emerging.

"I wonder why she's so riled up?" He wondered aloud. He watched as she climbed into a nearby, unlocked window. Anger rose within him when he realized how easy it was to infiltrate the upstairs living quarters. If Kasumi were living there he would have to watch and protect her from any unwelcome visitors.

But then again, perhaps this also presented him with the opportunity to explore Sumi's room or better yet to talk to her one on one.

He scanned his environment once more and felt no unfriendly auras. The next moment found him turning into a swirl of leaves that flew into the direction of the open window.

He looked around. There were two beds, but no women. He figured the bed with the poster of an American rock group above it to be Tina's. He turned his attention to the futon.

It was neatly made. He bent to examine the pillow. His curiosity was peaked. He noticed white hairs that seemed to match Brad Wong's head, much to his discomfort. Then he noticed a few strands of Sumi's brown hair, matching his own shade. But then, he found the jackpot.

There were two long strands of red hair. He looked upon the bedside table and noticed the contact solution. He was now completely convinced that Sumi was indeed Kasumi.

He heard a commotion at the door to the room and for a brief moment panicked. Now he knew that Kasumi was here, but should he allow her to know that he knew? Should he confront her?

The door was beginning to open. He ran into the closet and jumped onto the high shelving unit while supporting his weight with his arms and legs on the walls, feeling akin to Spiderman.

"You should have seen your face!" Jann Lee was still laughing even though he was now sporting a bright red hand mark upon his left cheek courtesy of Tina.

"I do not appreciate you stealing my things." Tina replied, beginning to calm down as she had repossessed her precious X-box and was beginning to find humor in the situation.

"Do not be so harsh on him. You were soundly sleeping and we didn't want to disturb you." Kasumi replied peacefully. Hayabusa's heart was racing upon the sound of that familiar voice.

"Why are you taking his side?" Tina complained, giving her roommate a glare.

Kasumi shrugged. "Because he's my brother?" She ventured. Jann Lee started laughing and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yep, we siblings got to stick together." Jann Lee continued with a smirk.

Brad stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes before he began to laugh. "That's enough, children." He scolded them.

"Be quiet wino!" Tina replied before tossing a nearby video game case at his head.

Brad Wong easily caught the case and turned serious. "Kasumi, we need to get you some more clothes." He addressed the female ninja.

Hayabusa wanted to raise his fist in the air in victory for being correct, but if he did that he would fall from his precarious position in the closet.

"Now, now, Brad, my sister's name is Sumi." Jann Lee then turned to Kasumi before finishing. "I'll go with you into the market. You want to leave after eating lunch?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Can we eat out? At a restaurant? I haven't eaten at a restaurant since I've been on the run." Kasumi gave her famous puppy dog pleading eyes.

Jann Lee sighed before removing his arm. "Very well, sis. Why don't you get dressed? I'll wait for you down stairs." Jann Lee grabbed hold of Brad and the two left the girl's room.

Tina smiled at Kasumi. "He's really getting into this whole big brother role isn't he?"

"He's a little too good at it!" Kasumi joked before opening up the closet to find something of Tina's that would be suitable in public.

Hayabusa used all his ninja ability to hide his presence from Kasumi. She was a highly trained ninja, but he was a super ninja. He focused on lowering the rate of his heart and lessening his breathing. His green eyes watched her every move as she shifted through the clothes.

He wanted to jump down and hug her tight. He wanted to laugh at the little things she was muttering under her breath about the clothes that she found to be improper. He wanted to let her know he was there.

But he stayed in silence and she never knew he was there. However, Kasumi did have that uneasy feeling that one gets when they are being watched. She finally found a decent outfit and shut the door.

"Tina, do you have any recommendations on where Jann Lee and I should eat?" Kasumi inquired as she changed clothes.

"Hmm..there's a nice café over on sixth street. It has really great food and a friendly staff." Tina replied.

Hayabusa made a mental note. Okay, sixth street, café, Kasumi and Jann Lee will be there. Ryu Hayabusa would also be there. He would confront the two there and make his presence known.

It was too dangerous for Hayabusa to not be involved in Kasumi's safety. Or maybe he was worried about that white hair he found on her pillow. No, he was worried about her safety. Of course that white hair didn't sit too well with the super ninja either.

Finally his hearing picked up on the two women vacating the room and shutting the door behind them. He happily fell to the floor and shook out his tired arms. He glanced around the room once more, before leaving through the window the same way he had come in.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Ayane had asked to speak with her brother that morning, but was denied. She was angry that she was refused admittance. She stomped towards his room and slammed open the door. Her brother was not in his room.

Confused, Ayane searched the room and found a trail of dirty clothes leading to the bathroom.

The bathroom door was open and her brother was lying upon the floor near the toilet. He looked awful. He didn't even stir when she barged into the restroom. Roughly she kicked him in the stomach.

Hayate groaned and opened unfocused hazel eyes. He grabbed his head with in his palms. "Make the room stop spinning."

"What is this about you going out drinking last night?" Ayane demanded running her fingers agitatedly through her purple locks.

"So what if I did. It's none of your business." Hayate told her with anger lacing his every word.

Ayane kicked him hard in the stomach again.

"Do you want me to puke on you?' Hayate yelled back frustrated.

Ayane was about to kick him again, but that threat hung heavy on the air and she decided against it. "You do not have the luxury to go out drinking, brother. In case you haven't realized we still have a runaway shinobi on the loose."

"You mean half-brother." He retorted ticked off. "Besides, will you lay off that? Just let Kasumi be! Forget about her!" Hayate screamed while standing on his feet and towering over his nagging sister.

"What does you being my half brother have anything to do with this? You have a responsibility as clan leader. But of course, if you'd rather I take care of our little problem, as I stated before I'd be happy to take care of the situation." Ayane replied in a sugary sweet voice.

Hayate pushed her harshly out of his way and walked out of the bathroom. He walked towards his bed and fell onto the mattress and buried his head under his pillow.

"Go away and leave me alone." His muffled voice responded to her request.


	5. Chapter5

**Chapter Five**

Jann Lee was regretting allowing Kasumi to do some shopping before eating at the café. At least his stomach was regretting that decision as it continued to growl at him angrily. Kasumi smiled at him noticing his annoyance with carrying the four bags full of clothes she had purchased.

"Maybe we should go eat?" She suggested.

Jann Lee nodded. "Food would be great. First, go change, I don't want you to attract any more attention than you already do by wearing Tina's skimpy clothes any longer." He reached into one of her bags and handed her the outfit that he had picked out earlier.

Kasumi accepted the clothes and went back into the dressing room to change into it. She came out wearing a three-quarter sleeve button up pale pink shirt, smoke grey pants, and sandals. Jann Lee smiled at his handiwork. He had great taste in clothes. When Kasumi stood beside him he reached up for her hair tie and removed it, letting her light brown hair cascade down her back.

"Let's go eat now." Kasumi replied while hooking elbows with him.

From his position, hidden in the shadows Ryu was relieved when he noticed the pair walking towards the café finally. His stomach was angry at being ignored for so long. He watched as they entered the café and was pleased that Kasumi had changed clothes.

She was wearing one of Tina's outfits that left little to the imagination. He thought heatedly that only he should be allowed to see her wearing something so revealing. He followed after the two in the café soon after.

The waitress was an older lady with a pleasant disposition. She smiled warmly at the pair that sat across from each other at a booth against the wall. "What can I get the lovely couple?"

Jann Lee chuckled light heartedly and waved his hands to explain. "This is my sister, ma'am." He explained.

"My mistake, what would you like?"

"I'd like a Caesar salad, club sandwich, and green tea." Kasumi replied, glancing at the menu briefly.

"I want those things too, and a side of the house's pasta, and the soup of the day." Jann Lee replied handing the waitress both of their menus.

Ryu opened the front door of the café and spotted the pair quickly. He walked up to the waitress that had just left their table. "Excuse me ma'am, but I am late in joining my friends over there." He pointed towards the two. "I'd like to order some miso soup, chicken sandwich, and herbal tea."

"Is she your girlfriend?" The older woman couldn't help but ask; she noticed the way his eyes were focused on the young lady. Ryu nodded, but opted to not answer verbally.

He walked towards the pair and Jann Lee, who was facing the entrance, narrowed his dark eyes. Kasumi visibly stiffened, as she felt the approach of a familiar aura. Before either could say anything Ryu took the seat beside Kasumi and draped his arm possessively across her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Jann Lee asked, trying to keep the commotion down. He did not want to attract attention. Looking at Kasumi, who was not struggling, he assumed she too didn't want to attract any attention.

"I want you to explain." Hayabusa told them calmly, glancing first at Kasumi then at Jann Lee.

"There isn't anything to explain." Kasumi replied. Hayabusa raised a skeptical eyebrow at her response.

Jann Lee leaned across the table. "Fine, we are protecting her from those mindless zombies that keep following orders blinding to assassinate her. Now what are you doing here?"

"I am fulfilling my vow." Hayabusa answered simply. Kasumi knew of his promise to protect her given to her brother Hayate. She tried to free herself from his arm, but he responded by pulling her closer towards his torso.

"Hayate is the one that is trying to kill me." Kasumi informed him, giving up on the struggle to extract herself from his warmth. It wasn't like she really wanted to be free of him.

"I know. I may have made the promise to him originally, but I would not dare break that vow now even if he is the one to ask me to do so." Hayabusa answered while meeting her eyes directly. All three felt a tension in the air. The two ninjas felt an unwelcomed aura and Jann Lee noticed a visitor with purple hair on the street outside the café, making her way towards the entrance.

"Ayane is on her way in here. She must have followed you Ryu." Jann Lee placed the blame on the man across from him, obviously angry at the would- be-assassin's arrival.

"If she asks about us, tell her that I am dating your sister." Ryu replied as he stood up and pulled Kasumi along behind him towards the rear of the café. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hurry their retreat. He entered the wooden telephone booth in the back of the café and closed the door behind Kasumi and himself.

Kasumi was watching him with interest evident in her green eyes. Hayabusa met her gaze and longed to see her familiar hazel color, instead of the foreign emerald. He leaned her against the back wall of the booth and put a hand on either side of face, effectively caging her between him and the wall.

He leaned down his face until their foreheads met. "Kasumi, you don't realize how long I've wanted to do this." He told her before meeting her pink lips and taking them with an intense hunger.

Kasumi was too shocked to respond at first, but when Ryu moved one hand to cup the back of her head and the other to rest on the small of her back and pull her against him she joined in the game. Inwardly she smiled, thinking about how another one of her fantasies was becoming a reality.

The door to the wooden booth rudely swung open. Hayabusa released an annoyed growl towards the one that interrupted. They both knew it was Ayane, but that didn't matter. He looked at her over his shoulder, with a death threat lingering in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ryu asked in his best pissed-off tone.

"I----I----thought I saw Kasumi." Ayane answered bluntly.

"What does that have to do with you barging in on me and my woman?" Hayabusa demanded allowing his voice to grow angrier.

Ayane placed her hands upon her hips. "Who is the girl?" She demanded trying to see past him towards the woman he had hidden behind his form.

"She is Jann Lee's little sister. Now leave us alone." Ryu told her with narrowed eyes.

"What's her name?"

"If I wanted her to associate with murderers like you I would tell you. But since neither I nor her brother want that, I suggest you leave us be before you tick me off further." Hayabusa warned.

Ayane looked at him with disbelief. She never knew Ryu to be so hostile and possessive. He acted that way somewhat when regarding her hated half- sister. She was highly suspicious of this woman. If it wasn't Kasumi there shouldn't be a problem with them meeting.

Her musings were interrupted by a soft feminine voice with a slight Chinese accent. "Hello, Ayane. I am sorry for Ryu's behavior. We have not seen each other for a long while." Kasumi explained while Hayabusa moved a little to the side to allow the two women to look at each other. Kasumi was bending her knees slightly, to give her a shorter appearance.

Ayane thought the woman looked similar to her half sister, but she was too short and her hair and eyes the wrong shades. Besides, she did have a Chinese accent. Jann Lee and Kasumi never were friends so it didn't make sense for him to protect her.

"My apologies. I thought you were my sister." Ayane replied, forgetting for the moment that the Chinese girlfriend of Hayabusa did not supply a name.

"Why do you search for your sister?" Kasumi asked making sure her question sounded innocent. Ayane shifted uncomfortably and wouldn't meet her eyes. Perhaps from this perspective she was able to see the barbaric nature of the hunt.

"She wishes to murder her." Hayabusa answered.

Kasumi moved to stand behind Ryu once again and buried her face in his chest. "That's sick."

"I agree." Hayabusa replied while rubbing soothing circles up and down her back.

"What is your name?" Ayane asked as she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, Ayane, but I do not wish to associate with murderers." Kasumi answered softly. Ayane's eyes became downcast and she left the café without another word. The conversation with Jann Lee's sister made her see this whole hunt from a different perspective. Outside of the world of her ninja clan the entire ordeal did sound rather sick and perverted.

Why should she care what that woman thought though? She knew nothing about life as a ninja. She shook her head; obviously the lead that sent her to this city was false. She would need to seek out more clues to find her sister and erase the shame she caused the family.

After Ayane left, Hayabusa did not relinquish his hold upon Kasumi. He was enjoying the affection he was openly displaying. He smiled as he thought about how much more rich life would be if they could live as normal citizens and not worry about the complications of life as a ninja.

Someone else interrupted his thoughts by rudely pulling open the booth door and hauling the two outside of the boxed room. Jann Lee stared at the two after he pulled them apart. He then grabbed hold of Kasumi's elbow, led her to the booth, and had her sit between him and the wall. Ryu sat across from them.

"I won't have you take advantage of my sister." Jann Lee warned the super ninja after the waitress arrived with their food. She smiled at the trio knowingly, having seen the passionate display in the telephone booth.

"I'm not taking advantage of her." Ryu answered calmly as he drank some of his tea with a cool expression.

"You realize that Ayane only came in here because she saw you. She thought you would be protecting Kasumi, but was confused by why I would be involved." Jann Lee explained.

"Now she thinks I am your sister and Ryu is my boyfriend." Kasumi replied turning to address her "brother."

Jann Lee turned back towards Hayabusa, not liking the lopsided smirk on his face. "She is safe with Brad, Tina, and myself. Your assistance is not necessary and only attracts more attention."

Ryu met his dark eyes with a look of cold steel. "I will protect her with my life. Deal with it." He answered in a tone that left no room for arguing.

Kasumi couldn't take it anymore. Did Ryu have feelings for her? Or was he merely playing on the ones she carried for him to make it easier to turn her over to Hayate and the rest of the bloodthirsty clan. She was glad she was no longer part of the clan. It had transformed into something that lacked honor. Never would she have thought her brother's leadership to be so poor.

Ryu seemed to be watching the barrage of emotions that displayed across Kasumi's face. He reached across the table to place his hand over hers. Their eyes locked. "I meant what I said." He didn't clarify about which thing that he said but his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Jann Lee cleared his throat rather loudly. "We need to head back home sis. I imagine that Brad is very worried that his Kasumi-bear has not returned." He teased as he watched Kasumi's face grow red in embarrassment.

"Kasumi-bear?" Hayabusa asked confused by the inside joke. Then his face hardened in anger and jealousy as he remembered the white strand of hair on Kasumi's pillow. "I think perhaps she should stay with me."

"I don't think so." Jann Lee told him as he left the money for the meal upon the table and stood up, latching onto Kasumi''s elbow with one hand and grasped the bags with the other. Ryu quickly joined the two and grabbed hold of Kasumi's unoccupied hand.

"I think it would be best." Ryu insisted.

"I think it would be too suspicious." Jann Lee replied.

"I think we should take this outside." Kasumi interrupted their dispute, noting the eyes of many in the café directed towards them.

On the sidewalk, the argument was still not settled. Both men were determined to get their way and Kasumi was not offering any say on the matter.

"I'll get an apartment across the street from the bar." Hayabusa told Jann Lee. He had already made an offer actually and was planning on moving in that night to a fairly spacious apartment. It's amazing when you offer someone an exorbitant amount of money how easy things are.

"So you can visit her then." Jann Lee replied unfazed as the three were walking back toward the bar with Kasumi in between them. Ryu had taken half of the bags from Jann Lee. "I don't think mom would like my baby sister living with some man."

"She's not your sister." Hayabusa hissed frustrated.

"He does have a good point though." Kasumi finally interjected. Both men stared at her, unsure of which one of them she was referring. "It is not honorable for me to live with you Hayabusa. At the bar it is more like living in a boarding house. If I was to live with you, it would not be the same."

Jann Lee flashed Hayabusa a triumphant grin. "See, my sister's got standards. You can't just kiss her one day and then ask her to move in with you and live in sin!" He exclaimed the last part with exaggerated shock.

"You know it is not like that." Ryu defended, his brows furrowed.

"Tell you what, you put an engagement ring on her finger and I'll consider discussing the matter with our parents." Jann Lee offered.

"Jann Lee, what are you talking about? We do not have the same parents." Kasumi turned to him confounded.

"Oh yeah, well I'll talk to Brad and Tina about it then. So how does that sound, Ryu, an engagement ring and you can live with my sister." Jann Lee was smiling broadly. It was so much fun roughing up Hayabusa's feathers.

Hayabusa wasn't listening anymore. Marriage? Was Jann Lee talking to him about marriage? Could he see himself marrying Kasumi? He just kissed her for the first time last night and he'd cared for her since he was eight years old and she was only three.

"Okay fine." Ryu agreed. Then he looked down at Kasumi. "So would you go out to dinner with me later?" He asked.

The group had just reached the bar. Before she could reply, Jann Lee yanked on her hard while Ryu had loosened his grasp. He pulled open the back door of the bar and pushed Kasumi in before him. "She's got to work tonight. Hand me the bags."

Ryu gave Jann Lee the bags. He couldn't see Kasumi anymore, her "brother" had pushed her behind him. Jann Lee smiled at him before slamming the door in his face.

"And I always feared it would be hard with Hayate being her older brother." Ryu muttered before turning to make the final contract for his new apartment.


	6. Chapter6

_A/N: This chapter is more of a crossover between Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden, which I own neither.  
_  
**Chapter Six**

Four months had passed and little had changed. The bar had however, become much more successful. It would seem that many more male patrons had joined the ranks of loyal customers since the addition of Kasumi to the staff.

Ryu Hayabusa sat at his customary table in the back corner of Brad Wong's establishment calmly smoking on a cigar. He didn't particularly care to smoke since he was striving to remain in peak condition as the top ninja in the Hayabusa clan, but in this case, between the shadows and the smoke his identity remained a hazy mystery. Which was good considering how many nasty glares went to his general direction since it was obvious that Kasumi hovered at his corner a little more than was necessary.

He snuffed out the cigar when he noticed her approaching. Brad Wong had purchased her some more outfits to serve in, the form fitting kimonos he chose covered everything, but were so tight it left little to the imagination. He had to do some serious sweet talking to convince Jann Lee to allow Kasumi to wear that outfit. Hayabusa chuckled lightly to himself at the memory of Jann Lee holding Brad Wong by the shirt collar and shaking him around in fury when he had first seen his 'little sister' wearing such a thing.

"Something you find amusing?" the honey sweet, familiar tones of Kasumi greeted Ryu's ears.

He looked her over and grinned mischievously. "I was just reminiscing about all the work Brad Wong went through to let you wear such a thing."

Kasumi smiled at him, sending his steady heart beat into a rapid cadence. She looked back down at her threads and shook her head. "I don't understand. It's not nearly as revealing as what Tina wears."

During her distraction, Ryu had latched onto her slender wrist and pulled her to stand in front of him. She looked down at him silently as he lifted his hand to tuck a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear, how he wished it was its natural reddish tone. "I don't mind you wearing that just in my company, but I understand and share the disapproval of you serving as a source of eye candy so Wong can earn more money."

Kasumi frowned at his reply. "Brad really didn't have the extra money to afford for me to live with them, but he made sacrifices so that I could live here. I won't hear you speaking ill of him. I owe him."

Ryu bit down on the growl threatening to rise in his throat. "You've earned them plenty more revenue than needed for your room and board. Besides, you don't need to live here with them. I already told you that could live with me, Sumi."

Kasumi took a step back as she sensed too many extra ears listening in on their conversation. She gave Ryu a sharp look telling him to be more careful with revealing such information.

"I'd like my usual," Ryu replied clearly annoyed that she couldn't talk to him here. She could never talk to him one-on-one ever it would seem. Whenever he did manage to go on a date with her, Jann Lee insisted that he and Tina tag along. Whenever she went to his apartment next door, Brad Wong always accompanied her. It was pretty darn frustrating!

Kasumi nodded, but before she left laid her hand gently upon his shoulder. "We'll talk after closing."

Ryu nodded his head and waited for his drink. He watched from afar as Kasumi teased and laughed with the other staff members and the customers. It still lifted his heart to see her so carefree and not running for her life.

About two months ago Ayane stopped her search. Ryu wanted to ask Hayate what the reason was, but was keeping his distance from his former best friend. Frankly, despite all the annoyances he caused Hayabusa's life, Jann Lee was quickly taking that vacated role. He was Kasumi's over protective brother now and a good spurring partner. Their fighting skills were greatly different but that was a good thing because it helped them both learn how to adapt.

A few hours later, the last of the patrons were leaving and Jann Lee had locked the door behind him. He made his way over to Ryu and sat across from him at his table.

Ryu merely raised a brow at him in greeting but continued to nurse his drink. Just because he lounged at a bar every single night, except for the one night that it was closed, Sunday, didn't mean he was a drinker.

"I've been thinking," Jann Lee began, watching Ryu closely as he reclined back in his chair with arms folded across his bare chest.

Ryu looked at him skeptically as if to say 'You've been thinking?' He almost laughed when it caused Jann Lee's anger to rise and express itself on the redness of his cheeks.

"That's right, strange as it may seem to you. I have been thinking about your request to have Kasumi live with you." Jann Lee elaborated earning the full attention of his new friend and ally.

"It's obvious to me that you would protect her with your life. Ayane hasn't been snooping around for quite some time. I talked to mom and dad and –"he started but was interrupted by rude laughter from his counterpart. "What?"

Ryu couldn't help but laugh at the young bouncer. He slammed his palm flat against the table in an effort to get his gales under control. He shook his head when they finally died down. "I'm sorry, but your mom and dad?"

Jann Lee regarded him carefully. "Yes, mom and dad. They may not have ever met Kasumi but we have all decided that she is a part of the Lee family. Anyways, mom and dad said they want to meet you both tomorrow, since its Sunday we won't be opening up the bar so I'll be accompanying you two as well."

Ryu's laughter was long gone as he stared at Jann Lee incredulously. "Are you serious? I'm meeting your parents so that I can get permission to see Kasumi?"

Jann Lee shook his head. "Negative. You are meeting my parents and the surrogate parents of Kasumi to request her hand in marriage. I told you before that I won't allow her to move in with a man if she is unmarried or at least engaged to him."

Ryu's emerald eyes took on a serious light. "I understand." He looked over towards the bar counter where Tina was distracting Kasumi with a joke as Brad watched the two with a genuine smile on his face. "Do you think she would want to marry me?"

Laughter was his answer as Jann Lee clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Kasumi smiled back over at Ryu from over Tina's shoulder. Ryu found himself smiling in return. He looked back over at Jann Lee who was watching him intently with a bemused expression. "Looks like I'll be meeting the parents tomorrow then."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Jann Lee's parents were actually really kind and seemed to adore Kasumi as their own daughter. It was obvious that Kasumi was enjoying the meal. She held a glow about her that was foreign to her countenance and yet looked natural. She was the sort that deserved a loving family.

Jann Lee's parents seemed to like him too. This surprised Ryu, although he wasn't used to people not being charmed by his manners he was unused to people treating him as a normal person. He had been a ninja his entire life and to be treated as some normal young man wanting to court someone's daughter was just odd.

However, Ryu was highly annoyed with the seating arrangements. He and Kasumi sat across from one another, which wouldn't have been so bad but the table was too wide. He had long legs and still couldn't reach her from under the table. She had shaken her head at his antics and he had given up and tried to focus on Jann on his left and Mr. Lee on his right.

"Oh, Jann dear," Mrs. Lee smiled at her beloved son earning her his attention, "that lovely young woman has been asking about you."

Jann Lee swallowed his tea nervously. Not wanting to inquire as to what young lady. Too bad Kasumi wasn't paying attention to that and asked the question anyway.

"Jann Lee has someone seeking him?" Kasumi flashed Jann Lee a smirk telling him she would make his love life as difficult as hers if an opportunity were to arise.

"I believe you have met Leifang," Mrs. Lee smiled warmly at Kasumi, laying a motherly hand upon the back of Kasumi's hand that was sitting upon the table near her plate.

Kasumi stared at the older woman's hand upon hers. It was obvious she was unused to any sort of paternal affection and made a great effort to not pull her hand away. Her eyes locked with Ryu's and he tried to give her some strength to endure all the new emotions they were both experiencing that day.

"Yeah, she knows Leifang," Jann Lee mumbled. He then turned a suspicious eye upon his father. "What did you tell her?"

Mr. Lee shrugged and then crossed his arms over his chest, making it apparent where Jann Lee inherited that gesture from. "We merely told her where you worked. She''ll probably be stopping by to pay you a visit."

Kasumi lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed at Jann Lee's expense. Ryu had to use his substantial will power to prevent laughing as well. Seeing Jann Lee's face pale at the idea of Leifang seeing him was too priceless.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ryu Hayabusa," Mr. Lee told the man beside him while giving him a brief bow as he stood. He then looked across the table at Kasumi and smiled with fatherly affection at her. "Kasumi we are honored to have met you as well. Jann has spoken quite highly of you. It would bring great pleasure to us to include you as a member of our family."

Mrs. Lee smiled at her and gave her a brief hug before glancing quickly between her son and Ryu. "We'd love to have you as a daughter, be it by marriage," she looked at Jann, "or in heart," she smiled back at her as she released her from the embrace.

Kasumi smiled nervously at the two parents before bowing before them slightly as well. "I appreciate the offer. I would be honored to be counted as a member of the Lee household."

The three fighters watched as Jann Lee's parents left them. Jann Lee cleared his throat, earning the attention of his two companions. "Well I'd say that went well, at least until the very end."

Ryu grinned over at him. "You don't think it went well at the end?" Jann Lee glared at him. Ryu's grin vanished from his face. "I'll agree. You better not have any ideas about my Kasumi."

Jann Lee's eyes narrowed. "Not that I do, but she's not yours unless you intend on marrying her. Just because my parents like you doesn't mean I have to."

Kasumi was swinging her head between both men confused. Why were they getting angry with one another? Mr. and Mrs. Lee were just kidding with the comment about her being a daughter-in-law. "Guys calm down; we don't want to make a scene."

Ryu visibly relaxed and Jann Lee did so as well, although more reluctantly. "You're right. Let's return back home. We can plan what sort of permanent home we'd like to move to." Ryu smiled at her as he moved to stand beside her and take her hand within his own.

Jann Lee moved to Kasumi's other side and looped her arm through his elbow. "Let's go. We can discuss this later."

Kasumi frowned at Jann Lee. "Are you mad about the Leifang comment? I'm sorry if I upset you with bringing it up."

Jann Lee smiled down at her apologetically. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get home. I'm tired."

The trio walked in silence. Ryu was feeling mixed up inside. If only Kasumi really was the daughter of the Lee's. They seemed to approve of him. Jann Lee's over protectiveness would have made sense then. It was almost as if Jann Lee had gotten too wrapped up in serving as Kasumi's protector. Anger began to swell within Ryu's heart. He was the protector, not Jann Lee; it was time the Chinese man realized that.

He glanced back across Kasumi to see Jann Lee deep in thought. Perhaps he did realize that he wasn't Kasumi's protector. That could explain why he lashed out. He didn't know Jann Lee well in the tournament, but from what he could see, he had never cared about anything but himself and victory.

After meeting his family though, it was obvious that he cared about his family a great deal as well. Maybe he was just afraid of losing someone whom he had grown to regard to as family.

Next thing Ryu knew, they were standing outside of his apartment. Ryu unlocked the door and the three entered his third story apartment. He blinked twice when he noticed the falcon with a message tied to his foot sitting on his balcony.

Releasing his hold on Kasumi he approached the bird and allowed it to perch upon his shoulder. He then untied the message to read it, a frown soon marred his features.

"What is it?" Jann Lee demanded, seeing Kasumi pale beside him as if she recognized the bird.

Ryu looked back towards them. "It's a message from my father Joe."

Kasumi's weight began to drag her to the ground at the words, she knew what that meant. She would have fallen if Jann Lee hadn't still had her arm through his elbow. "Does it say what I think it says?" Kasumi asked quietly.

Ryu walked towards her and pulled her away from Jann Lee into a crushing embrace against his well-toned body. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her calming scent deeply before continuing. "You know I am the one who possesses the Dragon Sword and with that comes certain responsibilities."

Kasumi nodded against him and began to sob into his chest; his black silk shirt soon became soaked right over his heart. "I know. It's just that today it seemed so real. It seemed like we were normal people. We were just a couple being interrogated by loving parents. We weren't ninjas. We were just two people in love."

Hayabusa sighed and glanced over at Jann Lee who was watching the exchange with a stoic expression, his face a blank mask. He had leaned against a nearby wall with arms crossed, waiting to hear an explanation.

Ryu whispered down into her ear. "We are still just two people in love. We just have a few loose ends to deal with before we settle down is all. I guess we know why Ayane hasn't been searching for you at least."

Kasumi nodded against his chest, but her sobbing had stopped. It was very uncharacteristic for her to cry. As a matter of fact, Ryu had only witnessed the event once when she had faced her brother under the identity of Ein at a tournament and he didn't recognize her. He pulled her closer against him, trying to give her some of his strength. He wasn't especially thrilled at the new wrench thrown into their relationship but it had to be dealt with.

He tucked Kasumi's head under his chin so he could explain to Jann Lee. "As you know, I am a member of the Hayabusa ninja clan. We have been in possession of a sword of great power that is the only defense against an evil called the Dark Dragon Blade. My father, Joe sent this falcon to remind me of my duty. I have been so busy with tournaments that I had been able to set aside this mission. I must find the Dark Dragon Blade and destroy it. Apparently, Hayate has sent Ayane to the village where it was last rumored to be seen. That would explain her absence."

"It would have been me sent if I wasn't shamed," Kasumi whispered. Ryu hugged her tighter in response.

"I'm glad Ayane was sent instead of you. Most likely this little errand Hayate sent her on will be her last. I would never have allowed him to send you even if your position in the clan was still what it should be." Hayabusa answered.

"So you're saying that you are leaving?" Jann Lee interrupted.

Ryu nodded. "Yes, I must set off at the rising sun." He placed a lingering kiss to the crown of Kasumi's head, trying to preserve the memory of the silky strands to memory so that they might serve as a reminder of what he must return to after his mission.

Jann Lee sighed and turned back towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone this night to talk." He looked over his shoulder to give Ryu a warning look. "Only to talk, I don't want any funny business. I'll come over at the break of dawn to take her home. Settle whatever you need to settle."

Kasumi pulled away slightly from Hayabusa's warm body to smile at Jann Lee. "Thank you, brother."

A smirk formed on Jann Lee's lips at the way she thanked him. His parents were going to have to accept that she'd be their daughter only in heart. He shut the door behind him and walked back toward the Bohemian Bar. He trusted Ryu and he trusted Kasumi. There was no need for him to supervise. Besides, he would hate to see Kasumi depressed. At least she could find some closure to help her through her protector's absence.

After the door clicked behind Jann Lee, Hayabusa led Kasumi to his couch and they sat together. She crawled into his lap as he stared off into the distance. "If it wasn't so dangerous I'd ask you to come with me." Ryu told her as he reached to touch just below her eyes. "Could you take them out? I'd like to see your real eyes."

Kasumi nodded as she pulled out her contacts and placed them on the end table to dispose of later. Ryu smiled when he could finally see the hazel colored irises he treasured.

"It's not like I can't fight," Kasumi argued searching his eyes for more of an answer.

Ryu shook his head. "No, I am confident in your fighting skills. I don't know how long this mission will take. It is the hardest sort I have ever had to deal with. The Dark Dragon Blade is an evil unparalleled. I would fight harder if I knew I had you to return home to. I know that you'll be safe here. Our friends next door would let no harm befall you."

"And I am capable of taking care of myself." Kasumi added, slightly annoyed that he kept implying that she needed protection.

Ryu chuckled at her attitude. "Of course, you can take care of yourself as well in a fair fight at least. But we both know that most people don't fight fair so allies are important."

"But you always fight alone," Kasumi argued frowning at the arrogant smile that crossed Ryu's lips.

"Well yeah, but I'm a super ninja." That comment earned him a rolling of the eyes that captured his soul. "Seriously Kasumi, I'll return as soon as I can." He gently pushed her off of his lap as he rose to enter his bedroom and retrieve an item he had purchased a few months ago.

When he re-entered the den she was watching him suspiciously. "You aren't about to knock me out with chloroform gas so that you can leave me now are you?"

Ryu shook his head as he sat beside her on the couch again. He held out the box to her. She looked at him puzzled. "What is this?"

"A promise I want to give you before I leave," Ryu answered. Gingerly, Kasumi took the box from his palm and opened it. She gasped when she spotted the sapphire and diamond jewel inside.

Ryu grinned at her and took the ring from the box and slipped it on her left hand. "Now you know I'll be returning as soon as I can." He gestured to the rest of his bare apartment. "I am a man of little material wealth." He looked at her seriously. "But, as you can see there are some things that mean the world to me."

Kasumi looked from his emerald eyes back to her ring finger and a large smile broke out before she jumped on him and snaked her arms around his neck. She began to kiss butterfly kisses all over his face.

Ryu was laughing as he held her close to him. Hopefully this one night would be enough to help him find the strength he'd need for however long this mission took. He groaned at the unfairness of Jann Lee's promise, but would hold true to his word.

Hours later, the first ray of sun began to stream through his window. Kasumi had helped him prepare for his travels, marveling over the bow and arrow she didn't realize he possessed. He had teased her asking how she thought he hunted without one.

Her sheepish answer of using ninja stars only caused him to laugh, making his heart light and not heavy with sorrow at abandoning the happy routine he had been living with for the past few months.

He looked down at her as she slumbered away on his chest. His arms squeezed her tight and she awoke to look at him with sleep clouded hazel eyes. "Is it time?"

Ryu nodded. Kasumi sighed. The front door was being knocked upon. "That must be Jann Lee." Ryu acknowledged.

Kasumi hugged him close and buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Her voice was muffled by his long hair, "I don't want to wake up."

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it. In the mean time I want you to make Jann Lee's life miserable and invite Leifang here." Ryu requested earning a giggle against his throat.

"Okay, I guess that could help pass the time." Kasumi agreed.

"Yeah, and also be sure to flash that rock to all those patrons that are constantly hovering around you at that damned bar. Make sure Brad sees it too," Ryu added. He couldn't help but growl at the image of all those men, especially Wong, staring at his woman.

Kasumi sat up and smiled down at him. "Yes sir, as long as you return as fast as possible."

Ryu sat up, knocking Kasumi onto her back and kissed her deeply before the pounding on his door became too loud to ignore. He pulled back and they both gasped for air. "I guess we better let brother Jann in before he tries to disembowel me."

The door was opened soon afterward, and Jann Lee smiled at seeing the glittering rock on Kasumi's ring finger. He then turned serious and spoke to Ryu, "Take care and return to us alive."

Jann Lee and Kasumi both stood on Ryu's balcony as they watched him walk away. He turned once to wave farewell but was soon gone in a tornado of leaves. Jann Lee sighed and then looked over at Kasumi with worry in his eyes.

"What? He'll be back." Kasumi answered secure in her belief of his return.

"I'm sure he will be. But we just receive word yesterday evening that there will be another tournament. It's in a few months, but I doubt if he'll be back by then. You and I were both requested to participate. I wanted to tell you about it when I found out but thought it more important to give you two a night alone," Jann Lee answered.

Kasumi frowned. "What about Brad Wong and Tina?"

He shook his head. "No, they just invited us. I don't know who else, but I will find out. I will also find out how they knew where we both were. I was confident that no one knew your location, but now I just don't know."

"What does that mean?" Kasumi demanded grasping both of Jann Lee's upper arms.

"It means that when Ryu returns, you and I will most likely not be here." Jann Lee answered. Kasumi released his arms and stared vacantly out into the distance to watch the sun continue to rise. "Come on, we need to get home. Tina and I had to lock Brad into a closet after he found out I left you over here with Ryu for the night. I think he wants out."


	7. Chapter7

_A/N: A two year hiatus…oops. I will blame it on my inability to beat Ninja Gaiden. My humblest apologies to everyone that has read and enjoyed this story for ignoring it for so long. This chapter isn't really funny as much as my attempts to further the plot…dun dun dun!_

**Chapter Seven**

Had it truly been six months? Ryu Hayabusa stepped off the train that had carried him back to the city he had lived in so blissfully before his duty sent him on his last mission. His father, Joe, was satisfied that he was able to use the Dragon Sword entrusted to him to destroy the evil Dark Dragon Blade.

There were several times during his last mission that he worried it might be his last. However, the lovely hazel eyes of Kasumi would encourage him in his weakest moments while her the strength of her heart would motivate him. He would return to her.

Years ago, before the first Dead or Alive tournament, he failed to return to Irene, his fiancée. And she had died during his absence, murdered by a rival clan. He had no fear that a repeat of that tragedy would happen to Kasumi. She was too stubborn to die. He grinned; Jann Lee was too stubborn to let her die either.

He wondered if during his mission if Lie Fang had come to see Lee. He would have to ask Kasumi what happened. He was sure it would result in a much needed laugh on his part. It had been half a year since he last had reason to laugh. He also wondered what Kasumi would think when he told her how he had to work with Ayane at certain times during his mission.

Would she rejoice that her half-sister had agreed to no longer seek her death? It did not mean the assassins of her clan would cease in their constant hunt, but she personally would no longer be on the prowl.

He waved down a passing taxi, intent on resuming a normal life now that his duty had been completed. Certain doom had been prevented from befalling the world and destroying life as all knew it. His joyous mood evaporated once the driver arrived at the requested destination.

The Bohemian Bar was deserted. From the looks of it, it seemed as if it had been deserted for some time now. The driver turned to look at him from over the back of the seat. "Is this where you wanted to go?"

"What happened to the bar that was here?" Ryu inquired, trying to keep his tone casual.

The driver shrugged. "It's been closed down for about two months now. Apparently the owner will open it back up later, but the signs on the door don't give a specific date," he explained.

Ryu gave the man his fare for the drive and stepped out of the vehicle. He walked towards the front of the bar; sure enough a sign informed him that the establishment was closed indefinitely. What could have happened?

He heard someone shift in the darkness and he saw a flash of purple. "I thought you would be here by now," Ayane greeted. Ryu narrowed emerald eyes in her direction, but remained silent. "They've been gone for months apparently."

"Where?"

Ayane arched a perfect brow at his question. "Are you saying you did not stop by your clan first? That you came straight here?"

He had sent his father a message by bird instead of delivering the news in person. "What do you know?" Ryu growled, his sword coming out swiftly and the tip held just under the young woman's chin.

"If you had reported to your father you would have seen your summoning to the tournament. There is a fourth tournament."

"I see." Hayabusa lowered his sword and returned it to his sheath. "Do you have yours?"

Ayane slowly reached into the inner folds of her shirt and handed him an envelope. He opened it, skimming it for the details. Silently he handed the invitation back to her and took off, leaving nothing before her but a swirl of green leaves and cold wind.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

It did not take long for Hayabusa to reach the location of the tournament. The first person he saw was Jann Lee. He walked over towards the muscular Chinese man, wearing his white dragon shirt and white pants. Jann Lee sensed him before he had reached him and held up his hand in a gesture of peace.

"Where is she?" Hayabusa demanded without preamble. He surveyed the arena, noting familiar faces. It seemed that Tina was in the ring facing another female wrestler who's identity was hidden behind a mask.

"She's different," Jann Lee admitted. He gestured towards a fierce looking female standing beside a male who shared the same hair and skin tone. She was beautiful as ever, however, there was something harsh about her face.

Ryu stared at Kasumi and Hayate standing side by side, arms crossed over their chests in identical fashion. They were analyzing the battle, discussing the strengths and weaknesses of the other players.

"What do you mean by different?" Ryu demanded. He did not feel the usual gush of warmth he normally felt upon seeing Kasumi, even at a distance.

"There have been tag-team battles. Kasumi and Hayate have fought alongside one another each time. However, there has been no mercy." Jann Lee's normally playful dark eyes had a serious light to them. "They have wounded many of their opponents to the point of death. The others would have died certainly if the referee did not stop them." He frowned, his expression grim. "When the actual tournament starts in a few days I fear nothing will stop them from mortally wounding those they fight against."

"When did this happen?" Ryu asked, hardly believing the story spilling from Jann Lee's mouth. Memories of when Hayate was brainwashed into believing himself to be Ein came to mind. Had something similar happened?

Jann Lee opened his mouth to answer when another presence joined them. It was a lovely, lithe Chinese woman. She smiled in greeting at Ryu. "I am glad to see you here Hayabusa," Lie Fang bowed her head slightly in respect.

Hayabusa used his unlimited patience to return her greeting as best he could with a slight nod of his head. "How long have you been here?" He asked Jann Lee.

"I would say a week," Jann Lee answered. He was trying valiantly to ignore Lie Fang as she brushed aside a stray hair that had fallen onto his collar. "We closed down the bar about two months ago to begin training."

"Hn." Hayabusa remarked, his attention drawn back to the siblings that were standing across the room. He was about to confront them when the announcement of the winner of the sparring match caught his attention. "Tina lost?" He said in slight disbelief.

When he looked back to where Kasumi and Hayate were standing he found them gone.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"He has finally arrived," the woman who looked like Kasumi remarked. Alpha 152 was her true name. She smiled at the clone of Hayate that walked along beside her.

"Perhaps we should let his friends know," he answered with a malicious smile. She laughed cruelly in response as they identified themselves to the computer system outside of the secured laboratory.

There were two vats filled with amniotic fluid and various nutrients in the middle of the room. A greenish glow was cast about the inhabitants within. Kasumi and Hayate were in neighboring prisons of suspended animation as their clones watched them.

They had no idea that in the ventilation units above them another was watching the scene with wide eyes. They certainly wouldn't have suspected another getting past the security blocks. They may have shared the physical attributes of their predecessor but they lacked their instincts.

Ayane withheld her much desired gasp. The sight of Hayate suspending in a greenish canister of fluid with so many tubes coming out of him was truly painful. Her heart lurched at the sinister sight. She felt little emotion at seeing Kasumi in such a state, other than a slight pity for Hayabusa. 'She should already be dead,' she tried to convince herself silently.

She knew that their clones were vicious and had every intention of killing off all those summoned to the tournament. However, she was the one to defeat Genra at the last tournament. Shortly before she was sent to aid in the destruction of the Dark Dragon Blade, which she sensed to be a ploy to distract her from killing Kasumi, they had heard rumors of DOATEC. Hayate was at the time scheming ways to destroy it.

Ayane knew at the time that she would help him destroy the company. However, she never imagined that by helping him she might be helping Kasumi. Perhaps, it could not be avoided.

"Did you hear something?" The man who looked like Hayate asked.

Kasumi's clone shrugged, her sharp hazel eyes focusing on the ventilation shaft that Ayane was hiding inside. "I suppose not." She reached her hand up to the male clone's face, gently cupping his cheek in her palm. "Perhaps we should report to master?" She asked softly.

Hayate's clone looked down at her with lust evident in his eyes, sickening Ayane as she was forced to watch. He bent his head and brushed his nose against hers. "Later," he said before he backed her against the canister containing Kasumi's body. His hands began to roam over her body while his mouth focused on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Alpha 152 moaned and Ayane felt bile rise up in her throat but she forced it down. It wasn't Hayate kissing Kasumi. It was simply creatures that looked like them. That would never happen! Suddenly, the woman with the brownish-red hair pushed Hayate away slightly, attention focused on the ventilation ducts. "Someone is here."


	8. Chapter8

**Chapter Eight**

**Five months before…**

Brad Wong gazed thoughtfully at the sight before him, rubbing his jaw. Finally, he shook his head, unsatisfied. "No, this won't work at all." He muttered walking over to the table with its sole occupant. She was gazing out the window at the empty street, ignoring his approach.

Or at least she was trying to, but that became difficult when he slammed his hands on the tabletop, rattling her glass of water. Kasumi's eyes grew wide as she directed her attention to the white haired young man. "Is something wrong Brad?" She asked calmly as she dropped her hands to her lap, smoothing out the blue jean skirt she wore.

"Yes, I do not allow my patrons to mope," he told her as he slid a drink towards her that he had just created. "So drink up and cheer up!"

Kasumi slowly wrapped her hands around the mug. "I'm not a patron, I'm an employee," she argued. Timidly she sipped at the strong drink; a crease appeared on her forehead. "This is rather strong."

Brad slipped into the seat across from her, propping his elbows on the table. "I don't allow my employees to mope either." He began to drum his fingers on the tabletop and watched her slowly consume the beverage, a hungry look in his eyes. Whether the look was caused by the drink or the drinker, it was hard to decipher. "He's only been gone a month and he's not even very fun to be around."

Hazel eyes focused on him. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I am not moping," she muttered. She cleared her throat and smiled at Brad Wong, "When do you think Lie Fang will arrive?"

He decided to not pursue the topic for the time being and returned the smile with a bright one of his own. "I believe sometime this week."

"Does Jann Lee know yet?"

"Are you crazy? He'd probably quit and hide somewhere far away and we'll never see him again until the next Dead or Alive tournament." Brad noticed that Kasumi averted her eyes from his at the mention of the tournament, focusing instead upon her drink. Perhaps she did not realize he too had received an invitation. "Whenever that is," he added, noting the relief on her face.

The sound of someone rapidly descending the stairs drew their attention. Jann Lee ran directly towards their table and pulled Kasumi up by her arm. "We need to go practice, now!" He pulled her behind him and set off for the streets at an even quicker pace. Brad's reactions were delayed long enough that Jann Lee and Kasumi took off before he had a chance to protest.

"What?" He asked the empty barroom. His answer was about to be given as another set of feet, this time in a pair of high heels, could be heard descending the stairs. The sounds slowed as Tina came into sight, her face flushed red in anger.

"Where is that thief?" She cried, surveying the empty room before settling her eyes on Brad. "You helped him escape, didn't you?" She came storming over to him, ready to poke a finger into his chest, but Brad caught her wrist and cocked his head to the side, studying her.

"What are you babbling about?"

Tina shuddered in anger before yanking her hand out of his grasp. "That thief of a bouncer of yours took my World Wrestling Championship videogame." Brad arched a snowy white brow, causing the blonde to sigh out in exacerbation. "Argh!" She cried, "Don't you even care? What if he went and…" She paused trying to think of a comparison. "Went and stole all your liquor!"

Brad's eyes narrowed at her, "That would be a bad idea," he answered. He leaned back and relaxed in his chair, propping his feet upon Kasumi's vacated seat. "Surely you had other plans than playing videogames on your night off," he chided.

"What were your plans?" Tina countered with a hand on her hip. "Drink the night away until you passed out?"

"Of course not," Brad replied, sounding insulted. "I thought I would sneak in and watch our opponents for the next tournament."

Tina's blue eyes became brighter at the suggestion. "You know where they practice at?"

Brad shrugged before reaching for Kasumi's drink to finish it off. Tina's hand wrapped around his forearm, stopping his progress. "I was joking earlier, you quit remember?"

The white haired Chinese man let his forehead hit the tabletop dramatically. "But I'm so much more fun when I'm drunk!" He lamented. Tina pulled him to his feet and he grunted, allowing her to drag him to the door. She looked at him expectantly.

"Just don't try and kill him," Brad warned. A wicked grin spread across his face, "I want to see what happens when Lie Fang arrives." Tina nodded in agreement and looped her arm through his as they began to head for the streets.

The streets were for the most part bare of pedestrians; however, the few that were strolling along noticed the pair. It was not often that a tall American woman with hardly any clothing upon herself could be seen arm-in-arm with such a loud and boisterous tall Chinese man. His voice seemed to carry for miles!

Brad led the way to a Karate dojo, pausing outside of the doors. "Jann Lee started helping the master of this dojo teach self-defense on early Thursday afternoon. In exchange, he has access Sunday nights to train."

"How did you know this?" Tina asked surprised.

Brad tapped his fingers against his temple. "A lot goes on up here."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Jann Lee blocked another kick that Kasumi sent his way, causing her to flip backwards in order to keep her balance. He brought back his elbows to slam into her but she twisted, catching wrists and spinning him out of the attack.

"You usually tag-team with Hayabusa," Jann Lee remarked as he managed to land a teasing slap onto Kasumi's cheek. She tripped him in response and stomped on his chest as payback.

"And you usually team up with Lie Fang. We tag-team with those who compliment our form," she answered. He jumped to his feet and she attempted to ram her elbows into his side.

He caught her elbows and turned her around so that her back was facing his chest and his arms were criss-crossed in front of her. He bend his head so that his lips were at her ear, "You've been in my Bruce Lee movie collection haven't you?" He accused.

Kasumi twisted out of his arms and managed to put him into a headlock, ticking his side. "You're not the only one who can learn from the master!"

There was applause coming from the door leading into the practice room. Kasumi and Jann Lee, still in a headlock, looked over in that direction to see Brad and Tina clapping. "Who'd have thought you liked the submissive role," Tina chirped.

Jann Lee pinched Kasumi's thigh, causing her to release him while whelping at the unexpected pain. "How long have you two been watching?"

"It doesn't really matter," Brad answered walking towards them. He held his hand out to Kasumi and she took it with confusion etched on her face. "Care to spar?"

Kasumi grinned, tightening her grip on his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. "Sure!"

Tina and Jann Lee walked over to the sidelines to watch the newest match. "You better give it back," Tina hissed.

"Stop crying," Jann Lee complained folding his arms over his chest and watching the fight intently. "I didn't even take your game; it's simply under your bed."

Brad merely continued to lay on the ground where Kasumi had tossed him. He was propped up on an elbow, grinning at her. Kasumi blew out an exacerbated breath at his behavior. "You have to stand up and actually fight," she told him walking towards him.

She should have remembered his style of fighting because as soon as she was hovering above him he swept her feet out from under her, causing her to fall on him, landing heavily on his chest. He flipped her under him, "This is how I fight." He quickly kissed her lips and then jumped to his feet.

Kasumi's cheeks burned scarlet in rage at his disrespect and she sat in a crouch glaring at him. "Don't be so angry, I was only playing," Brad smiled. His smile disappeared when the young woman vanished before his eyes, leaving a trail of cherry blossoms in her stead. He turned towards Jann Lee and Tina. "Where did she go?"

"Up here!" Kasumi cried, causing him to look straight above to see the woman soaring down from the sky directly towards him.

"Don't kill him!" Jann Lee yelled. "We still need him to keep us employed!"

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

**One month ago...**

Hayate was experiencing the first semblance of peace he had in a long time. Ayane was gone. He had sent her on a mission that would either be her doom or her salvation. He hoped for the latter, but frankly at the moment he wasn't sure he cared which would be the result.

Hayabusa might not have the affection for Ayane as he did for Kasumi, but he did respect her. Hayate was fairly confident that his best friend would do all within his power to keep Ayane out of danger, assuming it did not interfere with his mission.

Whatever the result, he could rest easier knowing that she wasn't around to make his life miserable. He occasionally liked Ayane when she wasn't hell-bent on murdering their sister. Of course, he was the one to have ordered Kasumi's death but that didn't mean he wanted that order carried out. It was all so confusing to him.

He needed to get away from the duties as the clans' head. There was a recent request for a ninja to perform a mission in Russia. He would do the mission himself. It was important that he get away from his clan for a while to get perspective on things. The next tournament was approaching. He had already accepted the invitation knowing that it would be one of the only times he could see his sister without having to let his duties dictate his actions.

After the completion of the mission he ran into an old opponent, Bayman. The Russian commando was not surprised to see him. This confused Hayate but he did not let it show. He reported to the Russian commando the success of his mission to relay to his boss.

"I was told to thank you for deciding to take this mission personally," Bayman remarked.

"You are welcome," Hayate answered with a respectful nod of his head.

Bayman's lips twisted into a sneer. "You've made my job easier by coming to me," he answered, reaching back his hand and stabbing a needle into Hayate's upper arm.

"What have you done?" Hayate demanded, jumping back and pulling out the needle. He pulled back his uninjured arm and slammed his hand into Bayman's face, causing the Russian to fall heavily to the ground.

Bayman began to laugh, "You won't feel a thing," he assured him, coming to his feet while Hayate fell to his knees at the same time. "I'm only helping in the arrangement of a reunion between brother and sister."

"Ayane?" Hayate gasped, worried for her safety. It had been a couple of months since he had sent her off on the dangerous mission. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of regret and guilt for his actions.

Bayman bent at his waist so that his face was level with Hayate's. "No, the other one."

"Kasumi?" Hayate whispered, unsure if the reunion comment meant she was dead and they were about to meet up in the after life.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

**Three months ago...**

"You knew didn't you?" Jann Lee accused, standing guard at the door of the bar, and checking identifications. Kasumi stood beside him and couldn't smother her guilty grin.

"Yes, I did," she answered.

Jann Lee gave her a hurt expression. "And you kept this from me? How cruel!" He became stern as he shoved the identification back at a young man. "Get out. I don't want to have to beat you up for using a fake identification."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the teenager asked. His eyes grew wide in fear as he tried to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Please, you barely have a few scraggly hairs to call a beard. Do NOT test my patience," Jann Lee warned, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. The young man picked up his fake identification and made a run for it away from the bar.

"We were afraid that you might leave," Kasumi confessed.

"Of course I would have!" Jann Lee yelled, earning several looks from the patrons along with a concerned look from a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant red and gold ensemble. Her doe-like eyes expressed her concern for the bouncer.

Jann Lee crossed his arms and huffed, turning abruptly away. "You're so cute when you pout," Kasumi teased, reaching up and pinching her surrogate brother's cheek.

"You are so dead," he warned.

"Idle threats. People have been trying to kill me for years," Kasumi grinned. "She idolizes you, you should be honored, not annoyed."

"Whatever," Jann Lee muttered.


	9. Chapter9

_This update was motivated by TigerEyes2_

**Chapter Nine**

Hayabusa could see his friends in suspended animation in the large greenish canisters in the odd laboratory type room on the tournament grounds. He remained hidden in the shadows, masking his presence. It was a comfort to know that the two fighting so cruelly were not in fact those whom he cared about, but clones.

He sent the signal and Jann Lee, Lie Fang, Brad Wong, and Tina rushed through the doors, catching the clones off guard. It provided enough time for Ayane to escape from her imprisonment in the airshafts above. He pulled out his rarely used sword from the sheath across his back and took aim for the tank holding Kasumi.

He couldn't stand the sight of her attached to so many wires. As his blade began to descend it was stopped abruptly by the visage of Kasumi herself, she was glowing an odd greenish color. She held the sharp edge of his blade in her hands without so much as flinching. Obviously she was not human.

She shook her head and clucked her tongue at him. "Afraid I can't let you do that," she admonished pushing away his sword with incredible strength. Hayabusa jumped back in an acrobatic dance. This wasn't his Kasumi, she was stuck in the giant jar like some sort of sick science experiment. He could kill this imposter.

It looked like he wouldn't have the privilege of taking care of her on his own for Brad Wong showed up at that moment, dosed her in alcohol and then carelessly threw a lighter in her direction.

The Hayate look-a-like screamed in rage as he caught sight of his companion before he reared a deadly attack at Ayane. Jann Lee intercepted, he whispered over his shoulder to Ayane, something that Hayabusa couldn't quite hear even with his sensitive hearing. It didn't matter; he was busy at the moment anyway.

The flames seemed to extinguish themselves and standing before him was a green ethereal like figure. It would be much easier to fight this clone now that it was definitely not Kasumi. Hayabusa glanced across the room in time to see Jann Lee slay the Hayate clone.

It was his duty to dispose of Kasumi's clone. But first, he wanted answers. "Who is behind this?" He demanded.

She merely cocked her head at him and refused to answer.

Brad Wong seemed impatient and gripped her around the throat, possibly in an attempt to strangle her? It was hard to tell. Hayabusa took the opportunity to slice her form into equal halves.

Brad stood aside from the glowing green mass and frowned at Hayabusa. "Why'd you do that?"

Hayabusa ignored him and walked towards Kasumi's tank, his palm rested upon the cold glass. He then felt the glass vibrating and then the doors opened, amniotic fluid gushed out. Hayabusa caught Kasumi as Brad Wong and Ayane caught Hayate's form.

Hayabusa began to pluck off the various electrodes that were stuck to her and slipped off the face mask. She began to caught and sputter so he held her close to him, cradling her in his arms, grateful that she was warm. "Kasumi, can you hear me?" He called softly.

Her hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ryu?" She asked confused and disoriented. She blinked and tried to gather her wits. "Where's Helena?" She struggled to sit up, but was unable. "Hayate, is he okay?"

"He's fine," Ryu told her. He looked over her shoulder and met Ayane's gaze. She mouthed the word Helena to him. They now knew the identity of the individual working for DOATEC. Ryu slipped out of his outer layer of clothing and covered Kasumi with it. He met Brad Wong's eye and reluctantly made his request. "Watch over her for me."

The white haired Chinese drunkard nodded and gathered Kasumi to him. Ryu and Ayane left together alongside Jann Lee. Lie Fang and Tina had Hayate balanced between them, Tina's rhinestone jacket the only thing preserving his modesty.

"Where are they going?" Lie Fang asked concerned.

"To bring down DOATEC obviously," Brad Wong answered.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Hayabusa stood behind the bar, using his bartender rag to polish the smudges of fingerprints off his glasses. He glanced over to the corner table and frowned. He didn't like the way the patron was looking at Kasumi. The rule was, you can look, but don't touch.

But the man looked entirely too tempted to touch. Of course, he probably wouldn't have minded so much if Kasumi wasn't smiling so sweetly at him. He heard an ominous crack and looked down to see that the glass he was polishing had shattered. He grimaced slightly as he pulled out a small shard from his palm. He'd have to take care of that.

He felt the presence of two familiar souls at the front of his bar. They smiled in greeting at him and sat on the two stools directly in front of him. The man and woman stared at him with identical hazel eyes. "So, how are things?" The man asked casually, noting the broken glass with a quizzical raise of his brow.

"Fine," Hayabusa answered, tossing the glass shards into the trash. His eyes drifted back over towards Kasumi's table, betraying his thoughts.

"That outfit is a bit scandalous," Ayane remarked with a frown. "Why would you permit her to wear such a thing?"

"Because it brings in the customers," Brad Wong answered moving to Hayabusa's side and pushing the super ninja out of his way as he mixed some drinks.

"It is alright as long as they look and do not touch," Ryu said darkly. The patron's hand was stretching towards Kasumi's backside when she began to walk away. Reacting on instinct, Ryu pulled a five point Chinese star out of the folds of his shirt and flung it at the man. His shirt sleeve was pierced and pinned to the tabletop as he cried out in surprise.

Kasumi walked towards the bar, never knowing what happened to the patron behind her. She smiled brightly at her siblings as they sat across from Hayabusa. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Hayate gave her a warm hug and Ayane gave her a more conservative embrace. "I was curious how life would be treating you now that you didn't have to worry about the clan hunting you down." Hayate looked her up and down. "You seem to have put on some flesh; guess the running from before kept you too thin."

Hayabusa cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. He suddenly busied himself mixing drinks.

Jann Lee came up behind Hayate and clapped him on the shoulder. "You sure are pretty dense," he remarked.

"Oh?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, it only took Jann Lee a couple of days to figure it out," Brad Wong commented as he slid a couple of bottles of beer down the bar to some patrons.

Tina appeared and wrapped her arm around Kasumi's shoulders and stood close to her, they were dressed in similarly revealing articles of clothing. "Yeah, she can't fit in her own clothes anymore so had to borrow some of mine."

Ayane's eyes immediately focused in on Kasumi's belly. "You're pregnant," she stated.

Kasumi's cheeks flushed but Tina smiled proudly. "I'll be the godmother of course," she announced cheerfully.

Hayate's brows had drawn together dangerously close as he turned to glower at Hayabusa. "I don't suppose you'd happen to know about this, Ryu?"

"I certainly hope he does, I mean he was there when it happened and all," Brad Wong answered for him. "You were there, right? You didn't use some super ninja trick or something to do it did you?" He asked turning to Hayabusa with genuine curiosity.

Hayate began to growl menacingly as he leapt over the bar and tried to throttle Hayabusa. All he had was a swirl of green leaves in his grasp. Hayabusa had materialized on the other side of the counter, arms protectively around Kasumi.

He gave Hayate a mysterious smile before he and Kasumi vanished in a swirling mixture of green and pink leaves.

The two reappeared in their bedroom, Kasumi giggling and Ryu breathing heavily. "You know he'll find us in here in a couple of minutes," Kasumi said.

"Hm, perhaps," Ryu agreed, he pulled Kasumi close to him and kissed her deeply. He gave a contented sigh when she melted against him and he closed his eyes. "I suppose this means he'll be sending the clan after my head now."

Kasumi's arms tightened around him. "Don't worry, we can easily elude them."

"Oh? How do you propose we do that?"

Kasumi shrugged, "We could turn into mer-people and live in the sea?"

He laughed despite himself at the imagery. "Sure, whatever you say."

**FIN**


End file.
